


Keep Quiet!

by InkyCreatures



Category: Hellboy (Comics), Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Cloaca, Cloaca Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mild Kink, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, horny fishfucker, thigh worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-22
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyCreatures/pseuds/InkyCreatures
Summary: Agent Daimio is bored. He didn't know he even could be Bored. He had spent so much time at the deep end of the emotional pool it was just confusing to have his head above water.Abe doesn't share his problems with spare time, with agents bursting into studies, files being thrown haphazardly towards him and new agents asking uncomfortable questions he rarely has time to dunk his head under water.Daimio figures to kill two birds with one stone, he won't be as bored and Abe won't be so stressed filing paperwork.
Relationships: Ben Daimio/Abe Sapien
Kudos: 1





	Keep Quiet!

**Author's Note:**

> I got the sweet mushy stuff outta the brain cage, time for Horny rambling.
> 
> I just wanted to write a blowjob, eating out mushy mess

The creamy white patterns on Abrahams's thighs made a lovely impression of a heart when he was bent over. The lighter skin there became a lovely pink hue when struck and he made an even lovelier noise when Ben's palm met the tender flesh. The noises were his favourite, Abe would forget himself and purr into the pillows or moan into his shoulder. On rare occasions, his teeth would meet a scarred shoulders and sharp nails would take over a muscular back.

These were all the thoughts that dripped into Agent Daimio's mind as he sat at his desk in the bullpen. He thought of Abe sat in his lap, long slender legs wrapped around his waist or shoulders. He must have been staring down at the pad of paperwork and reports for a while now as Agent Berry flicked a paperclip his way. His eyes snapped to the offending agent who shrunk back into her office chair. "Sorry Ben, You seemed out of it" She excused, fiddling with a pen in her fingers. He grunted as he looked back at the paperwork, basic, boring and unnecessary. He had just begun to fill in the blank sections when his pager beeped, the small vibration easily stealing his attention from the hazard report. A blue light flickered on the device, sending a jolt of excitement through him.

"Manning wants me to overview the library cataloguing, reschedule for tonight?" The light blue text read from the little device, returning the sour expression to Daimio's face. For the first time in months, he had managed to wrangle some time out of Abe's packed schedule. It seemed like Manning was pushing Abraham further into the roles Hellboy had left behind when he had gone out on his self-discovery journey. Manning had yet to find someone with enough knowledge and skills to replace Abraham in his duties so the Amphibian was juggling the workload of two speciality agents. Ben was forbidden from assisting, forbidden from doing much more than grunt work.

"On my way" He sent through the pager, receiving a question mark in response. He stood up from his desk, ignoring the curious glance thrown his way from agent Berry and the others that surrounded his desk. None of them dared to speak a word as he left his station, all of them turning back to their desktops and paperwork. The halls were quiet, armed guards melting into the shadows nearly every five feet. None of them moved as he walked past, none even blinked as his footsteps disturbed the pristine silence. He pressed a code into the discreet panel beside the elevator, having to scan his access card before the golden doors would roll open. He strolled through the more heavily guarded halls quickly, until he was in front of the study's door.

Abe was sat at the centre desk of the room, wearing his respirator and full bodysuit. He looked up curiously as Ben strode in, his head tilting to the side. "Ben? Everything okay?" He asked. "You work too much" He stated plainly as he stood in front of the wooden desk. Abe smiled sympathetically, "We'll get to spend time together soon Ben, I'll make time" He offered as agent Daimio rounded the desk. "You'll make time alright," he said as he turned Abe in his chair. Sapien chuckled this time, "Oh will I?" He teased as Ben leaned within a breath of his mouth. His gills caused the water in his respirator to bubble as his mouth was covered in Daimio's scarred lips. Abe watched him with lust-filled eyes as the agent leaned back from their connection. "Perhaps we could have a small break-" his sentence was punctuated with a gasp as Ben's scarred hands grazed between his clothed thighs. 

Abe continued to pant and wriggle restlessly as Ben tormented him through his clothes. He grinned through his half mauled face as he watched Abe thrust upward with each caress. Abe's gloved hands went to unbuckle his belt when he heard the latch of the door click. Abe yelped, his face darkening in Blue hues. Ben himself was not exactly pleased, it would be impossible to act casual with the erection straining against his pants currently. His eyes flashed to the darkness under the desk, an exciting thought popping into his mind. Abe made a noise of confusion as Ben ducked into the small space, pulling the chair back to its original position.

Abraham didn't have much time to complain as two agents came through the study's door. Each carrying a worrying amount of documentation for the libraries contents. "You can just put that hERE - Iwillfillitinwhileyoucatalogue" He bit down a yelp as he felt his Belt loosen around his hips. He went to slap away Daimio's hand but his mind was short-circuited by a kiss to his inner thigh. He licked his lips as he calculated his options before running his hand through Daimio's short-cropped hair, pulling him closer with an apprehensive hum. 

Abe pulled one of the documents to him and tried to hide the shudder up his spine as Daimio pulled down the zipper and clasp that kept his pants tight against him. His pen clicked just as Ben shifted his briefs out of the way, hot breath caressing over his sensitive skin. Ben's hands were firmly placed on either thigh, keeping them apart as he leaned into the crux of them. Abe barely held in a moan as his partner's hot tongue flicked over his thin slit. Abe used one hand to grasp at Daimio's raven black hair while his other hand wrote notes in less than neat handwriting.

He was glad of the plush carpet on his knees as he stroked the sensitive skin with his tongue. A few times he'd allow himself to press into the tight space, tasting the warm fluid that was gathering. He continued his testing of the warm muscle when he felt something hot press against the tip of his tongue. Abe shuddered, retaining a curse by biting his knuckle. An agent gazed his way before finding interest in a volume of "Does Death Paint". Daimio was envigorated, freeing his leaking erection from the almost painful tightness of his pants. His tongue retreated and brought the writhing tentacle with it. 

Daimio leaned back, licking his lips as he watched the tendril extend from the pinkened skin. He had never truly been fond of the traditional setups but Abraham was something else. The organ was a deep teal-blue that contrasted to the creamy white of Abe's thighs and chest. It was thicker at the base, tapering gently to a point at the leaking tip. It could have been about right inches if the thing could be still at any point. Even now it coiled around itself spreading it's slick like a river eel. Abe clenched his fist in Ben's hair, pushing his mouth back to the wet opening underneath the writhing thing.

He returned his tongue, swiping up from the obscured entrance to the base of the tendril. Abe was exhibiting some impressive restraint, usually, it would be trying to desperately coil into his mouth or assist in bringing a hand or other things to the wet opening. Ben could imagine him going bluer in the face as he tried to hold it together. " Good boy" He whispered as he kissed up the side of the blue shaft, Abe pressing down the heel of his boot into Daimio's thigh in response. He kissed along the side of the tendril, feeling the slight ridges in the blue flesh. It squirmed as he got closer to the tip, pearlescent fluid dripping onto his tongue. He lifted his hand to the entrance, thumb running over the soft skin and feeling the wetness soak his fingers. 

Abe moaned suddenly as Daimio's fingers penetrated the soft space, it felt much tighter now that the squirming organ had swollen into position. The amphibian straightened his posture, eyes wide as he watched for any signs that the agents heard. Neither seemed bothered, they leaned heavily against the sturdy bookcases and flicked through pages of heavy tomes with a carelessness that Abe was not fond of but right now he couldn't care less. He muffled another sultry moan into his shoulder as he blearily continued his paperwork. 

Daimio smiled into his task before licking the long tendril into his mouth. Abe's thighs squeezed together for a moment as he bit his lip, blue blood beading into his mouth. Daimio focussed as the organ was guided with his tongue, this he had to admit was more difficult. He had to relearn much about how to maneuver around certain activities after his first encounter with the Jaguar. Eating, drinking and smoking were the first, he had no idea blowjobs would be one of them. He was glad of Abe's peculiar setup, it also helped that Abe had limited experience to compare his performance to.

He licked the underside, keeping it straight as he took a breath. Abe's whole body tensed as Daimio sunk to the dripping base. He triumphantly squeezed Abe's thighs before backing off as the tendril began to spasm. He licked up to the flushed tip before sinking back down. Though Abe's composure seemed to be thinning, with each stroke of a warm tongue it squirmed. "Ben..." Abe moaned quietly, muffled by the hand that wasn't clenched into Daimio's hair. Abe clenched his teeth as he felt the heat build to a crescendo, warning Ben with a pull to his hair before he came. Daimio leaned back as the fluid coated his tongue.

He swallowed uncomfortably, the fluid thick and much too salty. Abe passed him a handkerchief but it was used instead to wipe the salvia and fluid that was dripping from his face. He watched as the flushed tendril sunk back into it's hiding place, leaving a sticky mess in its wake. He grinned and leaned in, giving one last lick to the blushed slit before he was kicked by an over sensitive Abraham. He barely hid his laughter as he helped Abe refasten his pants.

He noticed the cramp surroundings now that he wasn't focused, inwardly groaning at how sore he was gonna be after sitting here for a few hours. Abe ensured his belt was on correctly before he stood up from the desk. "Agents? I just remembered that our specialty section hasn't been catalogued since 1956. If I recall some chapters need excessive clearance' Abe spoke as though he hadn't just had his dick out. " And?" Agent Jareau asked as he flipped the cover of "Nautical Monsters part 7". "It means those books are highly valuable, I'm sure Manning would be impressed if you managed to bring him something worth more than your combined salaries". The agents looked at each other, " Where is it?". Abe smiled "Block P, room P.28".

Daimio popped up from under the desk just as Agent Montague closed the study door. "Jesus Christ Abe" He breathed out as he dropped into the red leather office chair. "What can I say, I excel at speech-" Abe said as he turned around before his dark eyes flicked down. Agent Daimio followed his line of sight, ending at the bulge straining from his boxer briefs. He grinned back up at him, "Still want to reschedule?".


End file.
